Kissing A Fool
by borderfame-sabrestar
Summary: DM/HG:4/10 The Yule Ball was Hermione's night to shine, and she was determined to show everybody how happy she was - until she saw him there.


I'm meant to be doing my other fanfics but I have to do this! This is inspired by Hermione and Draco, and the song 'Kissing a Fool' by Michael Bublé (originally by George Michael). So I would suggest going to listen to this song either while or before you read this, to get the sort of atmosphere I felt when writing this.

Or, just have fun reading Dramione. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kissing A Fool<strong>

_Draco/Hermione_

* * *

><p><em><em>You are far, when I could have been your star<em>  
><em>

The Hall, decorated elaborately with ice sculptures and bejewelled with sparkles and crystals, was a scene of perfection to Hermione. The dresses, the dancing, the music – she had dreamed of such a night for all her life. When she had been a child, she'd watched movies about Cinderella and Snow White, girls who had been so beautiful but only ever had the chance to shine when they met dear old Prince Charming. How cruel real life was, when Hermione realised she had to actually work hard to achieve anything, and that she couldn't rely on any man to do it for her.

_You listened to people  
>Who scared you to death and from my heart<em>

But tonight, tonight was her night. The Yule Ball was hers for the taking. She had shocked everybody – that nerdy, bookish girl with the frizzy hair had shown them all. She smiled to herself as she saw her reflection. God knows how many hours Ginny had tried to use the hair-smoothing spells and serums on her hair, and how Hermione's hair had relentlessly resisted being tamed. The dress had been a gift from her mother, and was perfect, much to Hermione's surprise. Hermione had been expecting a rather dull dress with little to no shape whatsoever, and had already researched tailoring spells as she had been expecting to change it to suit her fancy. But the dress was beautiful, and Hermione had only needed to adjust the bust line, not willing to embarrass her mother by letting her know she'd told the dressmaker the wrong measurements.

Hermione wondered if that was why her dress was so perfect. It had been made especially for her, with hands, with a sewing machine, with a needle and thread – not with a wand. Somehow, to her, it seemed more special. It seemed to hug her slight curves flawlessly, and the flowing, sheer pink material made her feel like a real princess.

_Strange that you were strong enough  
>To even make a start<em>

Viktor's admiration had only made her feel more elated – he was so much older, and so much more important than her. He was a professional Quidditch player, for Merlin's sake, and he had asked her to the Yule Ball, and they had planned to keep everybody guessing, as a surprise, and Viktor's smiles had been a pleasant change to his usual surly looks when he had seen her walk down those stairs. Hermione, on the other hand, had spent many weeks secretly laughing at all the girls who asked Viktor, who simply told them he had a date and would walk away.

Hermione smiled up at him, as he danced with her, the upbeat song making them both laugh and spin in crazy circles. Harry and Ron had already gone to bed, and Hermione had already dried her tears after Viktor asked her to dance again. She could feel the sweat beginning to trickle down her spine from all the dancing, but daren't say anything, instead planning to magic it away at the next possible chance (her wand was tucked in the garter on her leg). She was so pleased he had asked her, even though she'd spent weeks longing to be asked by another.

_But you'll never find peace of mind  
>Till you listen to your heart<em>

No, not by Ronald Weasley. Charming though he was, with his eating habits, his crude manners and his ability to never hand in his homework, Hermione simply didn't find him mature enough. She admired him occasionally, and he stood up for Harry and Hermione all the time, and made her proud to call him a friend. But as a date? No, he simply wasn't mature enough for her, not yet.

_People_, _you can never change the way they feel_

She had hoped he'd ask her, though, and had dropped hints, when she learned that the one she had really wanted to take already had a date. Before Viktor had asked her, Hermione was prepared to go with Ron or not go at all, should she be given the option. Embarrass herself in front of the boy she liked by turning up dateless? Even Hermione had more sense than that. Or more shame.

_Better let them do just what they will_  
><em>For they will<em>

Hermione saw the flash of silver in her vision as Viktor spun her around once more – she saw his steely grey eyes and perfectly sculpted face. Hermione knew she was stupid, and would chastise herself for saying so, but even for a fourteen year old boy he was incredibly handsome. For a moment, their eyes locked together, and Hermione's stomach dropped. But the next moment her hair whipped around and blocked her eyes, and a second later she had revolved fully, facing her dance partner once more.

_If you let them steal your heart from you_

And then, the song came to an end, and Viktor excused himself to go to the bathroom for a moment, accompanied by a few of his Durmstrang classmates. Hermione brushed back the hair from her face, strands that had fallen from the bobby pins, and she heard the band strum a new tune, and they started a new gentle, soft song. A jazzy song.

She knew this song – what was it?

_People will always make a lover feel a fool_  
><em>But you knew I loved you<em>

Hermione was about to go sit down, when she felt a hand softly touch her forearm.

"Might I have this dance?"

The voice sent chills down her spine, and Hermione spin around, and her eyes found the silver again.

_We could have shown them all_  
><em>We should have seen love through<em>

"Malfoy," she said, bravely. "Why should I dance with you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Considering my date has retired for the night, as have Potter and Weasel, I thought I'd take my opportunity."

"So just because nobody else is watching, then?" Hermione said, a slight snarl to her voice. She turned to leave again, but Draco's long-fingered, elegant hand grasped her wrist and he stepped in front of her.

_Fooled me with the tears in your eyes_  
><em>Covered me with kisses and lies<em>

"Please," he said, and Hermione looked up, almost able to see her own amber eyes in the reflection of his. She realised he was being genuine. She hadn't seen him like this for so long.

__So goodbye_  
><em>But please don't take my heart<em>_

Hermione stared down at where his hand held hers, and when he felt her tense muscles relax he lifted her hands to his shoulders, and placed his own hands on her waist, turning her back around to lead her to the dance floor, where others were dancing similarly – slowly, and much to Hermione's embarrassment, intimately. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks before they'd even started.

___You are far, __I'm never gonna be your star_  
><em>I'll pick up the pieces and mend my heart<em>__

"I'm not sure I know this song," Draco said calmly, his gaze not leaving hers as he gently began to sway her in time to the music.

Hermione had to clear her throat before she could speak – to inform Draco, of course. "It's a muggle song," she managed to say. "It's – it's by George Michael."

_Strange that I was wrong enough_  
><em>To think you'd love me too<em>

Draco only raised his eyebrows again, making her feel undermined as he always did, and Hermione stared at the buttons on his chest, unable to meet his stare. She didn't know what to say. Her interaction with Malfoy of late had been somewhat cold – neither were prepared to apologise first.

__You must have been kissing a fool__

I should leave, Hermione thought angrily. He doesn't deserve my time.

She had already lifted her hands from his shoulders, to remove his from her waist and walk away to find Viktor, when Draco felt her movement and he latched tighter onto her dress, and hissed, "Please, Hermione, just – just dance with me. Can't – can't we worry about the rest later?"

"Why should I?" Hermione hissed back, her fingertips scraping the skin of his neck despite her angry words. "Why should I humour you at all?"

_But remember this, every other kiss_  
><em>That you'll ever give, long as we both live<em>

"Because," Draco began, searching desperately for words, clearly unprepared for a confrontation so early on in their conversation. "Because I – I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked.

_I will wait for you, like I always do_

"There, I said it," Draco breathed. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. But –"

Hermione felt her throat tighten and her eyes tingle with the familiar prickle of tears, all over again. She thought she was done with the tears. She fought them back, and stared up at him, and she finished his stuttered sentence. "But you're a coward," she whispered.

Draco didn't respond. He didn't bother, because they both knew it was true. Draco wasn't allowed to like the mudblood girl, he wasn't even allowed to give her the time of day. If his father thought for a second that Draco did like her, maybe even _loved _her, they both knew what the consequences would be.

_There's something there_  
><em>That can't compare with any other<em>

"I can't do it," Hermione said, her hands shaking as she fought between dancing and running away. "I – I'm sick of you apologising because tomorrow you'll spill my ink, or – or tease me, or embarrass me in front of everyone –"

"Hermione, please don't say that," Draco said, and Hermione's breath caught as he pressed his forehead against hers, his warm breath mingling with her own as he exhaled. "I know I'm terrible, you don't need to remind me."

_You are far_, w_hen I could have been your star_

"Draco, you can't keep doing this," she said, feeling the first tear fall. "I can't – can't keep getting close to you, only to be let down."

"Hermione –"

_You listened to people_  
><em>Who scared you to death and from my heart<em>

She didn't have any words left to speak as she felt the hot tears spill over her eyes, and this time when she pushed away from him, he let her go.

She was such an idiot, to think that she could ever love him. To think he would ever love her back. To think he would be brave enough to defy his family, to defy his house, and most of all his pride to be with her. She had dreamed that he would, and he told her he would do it for her, only to run away again, too scared to let himself fall in love…

_Strange that I was wrong enough_  
><em>To think you'd love me too<em>

Why was Hermione such a fool, for letting herself think that Draco would ever be able to love her?

_You must have been kissing a fool._


End file.
